Addict
by mayonice08
Summary: Bagi Donghae, Hyukjae itu racun beserta obatnya. Haehyuk Fic. OS. Rnr?


_**Copyright**_ __ __ _ **Mayonice08**_

 _ **2015**_

 _ **Addict**_

 _ **Haehyuk**_

 _ **Bagi Donghae, Hyukjae itu racun serta obatnya.**_

 _ **Ost Fic: Yellow- Cold Play (direkomendasikan untuk mendengar lagu ini)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a/n:**_ _ **this absurdness haha**_

 _ **banyak deskripsi, keknya aku itu kalo bikin ff suka banget deskripsi, semoga nggak bosen deh bacanya.**_

 _ **Terus hyukjae so sissy, jangan salahkan saya juga Donghae so pervy**_

 _ **oh, bahasa nonbaku ya. Pake aku kamu biar lebih romantis wkwk**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae tak tahu awal mulanya. Si manis manja ini terkadang benar-benar merasa geli melihat tingkah Donghae. Donghae itu kekasihnya. Lelaki yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya merupakan kekasih Hyukjae selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Kapan mereka bertemu?

Hyukjae masih ingat saat itu. Hari itu hujan. Deras sekali, anginnya saja kencang berhembus. Hyukjae takut saat berjalan. Badannya kan kurus sih, takut ia terbawa terbang bersama angin. Karena itu, Hyukjae memegang payung beningnya erat sambil melangkah cepat-cepat. Beruntung sih, temannya ada yang mau meminjamkan payungnya untuk Hyukjae. Kalau tidak dia pasti sudah basah kuyup selama berjalan pulang.

Hyukjae kelimpungan. Dia sadar diri, remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun ini tidak bisa tahan di udara yang terlalu dingin. Badannya yang kurus itu gampang masuk angin. Ringkih. Karena takut sakit, Hyukjae melangkah cepat-cepat. Saking cepatnya. Ia sampai tak menyadari ada sebuah ranting kayu cukup besar yang terjatuh saat di dera angin.

Kaki Hyukjae tercekal. Tubuhnya yang kurus itu terhuyung ke depan. Suara gedebuk keras terdengar, diikuti benda yang jatuh dari saku seragam Hyukjae yang menggelinding.

Hyukjae mengerang kesakitan. Dia menepuk dahinya yang jatuh duluan menghantam trotoar. Sakit sekali. Lututnya juga terasa sakit. Dia melirik celana seragamnya, sedikit robek sepertinya. Semoga saja tidak berdarah. Hyukjae itu takut darah, dan kulitnya sensitif mudah iritasi. Kalau ia berdarah, harus cepat-cepat dibersihkan dan diberi obat. Nanti kata Mama bisa terkena infeksi. Mamanya juga bilang bekas luka tak bagus untuk kulit, mengurangi keindahan kulit _flawless_ Hyukjae yang merupakan turunan dari Mamanya.

Hiks, seharusnya Hyukjae tadi menelpon ke rumah saja. Minta dijemput. Tapi, baterai _smartphone_ Hyukjae habis, p _owerbank_ pun lupa dia bawa. Syukur, ada yang mau meminjami Hyukjae payung untuk jalan pulang.

Kenapa Hyukjae tidak naik bus?

Kata Mama kalau naik bus bahaya. Hyukjae pernah dipegang-pegang Om-om mesum di bus. Paha mulus Hyukjae yang terbalut celana sekolahnya digrepe-grepe. Hyukjae menjerit keras saat itu. Membuat seisi bus segera menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bertanya. Alhasil, si Om mesum masuk penjara. Hyukjae jadi trauma dengan bus.

Biasanya ia diantar jemput Mama kalau tidak Babanya. Tapi, Mama lagi sakit. Mama suka manja maksimal kalau sakit, jadi Baba pasti sibuk menjaga Mamanya. Dia bisa menelpon sepupu ataupun adiknya, tapi ingat kan _smartphone_ Hyukjae sudah tak bernyawa.

Kembali ke awal, Hyukjae mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya. Disaat seperti ini dia berharap Hyukjae punya pacar. Kan enak tuh kalau ada pacar, kalau jatuh dipeluk-peluk sambil dibantu berdiri. Ada yang mengusap-usap tubuhnya sayang. Tapi, kata Mama Hyukjae tak boleh punya pacar dulu. Masih menunggu minimal sepuluh tahun lagi katanya. Duh, keburu Hyukjae tua kali ya. Itu artinya kan umurnya dua puluh tujuh.

Kaki Hyukjae sudah berdiri. Ia menepuk tubuhnya yang basah oleh air hujan. Payung yang dia genggam terlepas. Mau tak mau Hyukjae kebasahan.

Manik Hyukjae membola saat menyadari suara kelinting yang tadi terdengar saat ia jatuh. Itu kan berasal dari sakunya.

Aduuuuuuuuh. Itu kan koin keberuntungannya. Koin yang dibelikan Sungmin untuknya. Katanya sih koin itu pernah dicium sama Choi Siwon―member Super Junior―idola Hyukjae yang cakep maksimal. Hyukjae kemana-mana selalu bawa koin itu. Untuk jimat, kali saja koin itu mengantarkannya berjodoh dengan Siwon. Biasalah otak _fanboy_ terlalu berimajinasi.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Hyukjae harus menemukan koin itu. Tadi koinnya menggelinding ke arah saluran pembuangan itu kan?

Manik Hyukjae melotot ngeri. Ia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah saluran pembuangan yang tertutup besi berbentuk jeruji itu. Pasti jatuh kesana.

Melihat ke kanan kiri. Hyukjae bernafas lega. Beruntung trotoar ini tak ramai. Hujan deras membuat jalanan sepi. Ia segera berjongkok. Hyukjae mengamati jeruji di bawahnya.

Jerujinya cukup rapat. Hyukjae menyipitkan mata. Air hujan yang deras mengguyur semakin membuatnya susah melihat. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang berkilauan di saluran pembuangan itu.

Huhu itu koinnya.

Terjatuh diantara saluran pembuangan. Beruntung koin itu berada di tepi, jika dia jatuh di tengah pasti sudah hilang terbawa arus air limbah. Tapi, sekarang hujan. Sebentar lagi saluran ini pasti akan penuh. Koinnya akan lenyap. Tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Koin itu seperti pertanda hubungan Siwon dan Hyukjae. Jika Hyukjae kehilangan koin itu sekarang, itu pertanda buruk kalau Hyukjae tak jodoh dengan Siwon. Hyukjae kan sedih.

Hyukjae bertekad. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar koin kesayangannya berada digenggamannya lagi.

Hyukjae kembali menunggingkan badannya. Pantatnya mengudara saat tubuh kurusnya menempel di atas jeruji saluran pembuangan. Hyukjae kesusahan meraih koin itu. Tangannya saja tak muat untuk masuk.

Hyukjae rasanya ingin menangis. Langit juga tak berhenti menangis melihat Hyukjae yang susah payah mencoba memasukan tangannya tapi tak bisa menjangkau koin tersebut. Hyukjae memandang koinnya sedih. Coba saja ia menangis, pasti air matanya tidak terlihat. Rinai hujan tak berhenti membasahi tubuhnya.

Hingga, suatu ketika Hyukjae merasakan teduh. Sebuah payung tengah terbuka di atas tubuhnya. Memayungi separuh badan Hyukjae dari pinggang sampai kaki tak terkena air hujan lagi.

Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang. Masih dengan posisinya yang merangkak dengan kaki dan tangan menyangga tubuh.

Di belakangnya berdiri seorang lelaki. Saat Hyukjae mengerjap untuk mengamatinya lebih jelas, lelaki itu tampak tampan. Mengenakan _coat_ yang cukup besar tengah memegang payung bergagang kuning.

Oh, Hyukjae suka warna kuning. Warna itu mengingatkannya pada lagu _Cold Play_ yang berjudul _Yellow_. Kalau dia punya pacar, pacarnya akan ia suruh untuk menyanyikan lagu itu padanya. Duh, salah fokus.

Manik mereka saling bertuburukan. Hyukjae mengenyahkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang dirasakan lehernya karena pegal menoleh ke belakang sekaligus mendongak ke atas. Kaki dan tangannya juga mulai sakit dari tadi merangkak seperti ini. Tapi, manik yang memandangnya teduh itu, menyebarkan hangat di dada Hyukjae.

Oh, oh, jangan bilang dia jatuh cinta. Katanya kalau jatuh cinta perut kita serasa mulas karena kupu-kupu sedang bergerak liar dan berterbangan disana.

Apa iya?

Dalam khayalan Hyukjae sudah tercipta skenario antara dirinya dengan lelaki tampan tak dikenal tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Tahu kan kalau di serial ftv, waktu ada adegan seperti ini. Semuanya pasti berubah hening. Hyukjae akan mendongak, mendapati wajah pahlawan(?)nya tengah menatap padanya. Dia tak begitu tinggi. Tapi, tampan. Aduh, meski hujan pandangan mata Hyukjae mendeteksi orang tampan tak mengabur ya. Hihi Hyukjae gitu loh.

"Nggak papa kok," cicitnya malu-malu.

Pria tampan di belakangnya itu mengulurkan tangan. Membantu Hyukjae berdiri, sambil menyeret tubuh Hyukjae mendekat.

Dia pasti akan bertanya dengan suara merdu dan lembut. "Kenapa kamu merangkak seperti itu? Apa kakimu sakit?"

Hyukjae akan menggeleng malu-malu saat mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

"Aku bantu berdiri. Apa kamu bisa berjalan? Kalau sulit, biar kugendong."

Aduuuuuh, lamunannya menggelikan. Hyukjae ingin terkikik geli. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia melamun disaat seperti ini.

Ia kembali fokus menatap lelaki di belakangnya. Senyuman Hyukjae yang manis itu tersungging malu-malu. Hyukjae mengerjapkan mata gelisah saat satu tangan lelaki itu yang bebas, tengah terulur ke arahnya.

Lelaki itu pasti akan mengulurkan tangannya. Meraih tangan Hyukjae membantunya berdiri. Hihihi

Manik Hyukjae merekam tiap detiknya. Hatinya berdegup gelisah di dada. Lelaki itu merundukkan tubuhnya. Tangannya semakin dekat. Hyukjae ingin menyambutnya. Tapi, posisinya yang tak mengenakan ini membuatnya sulit mengulurkan tangan ke belakang.

Dia menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Mengerjapkan kelopak matanya imut.

Sepersekian detik setelahnya. Manik Hyukjae membola. Melotot maksimal. Saat tangan itu tak menyentuh lengan atau pundaknya. Ataupun mengulurkan bantuan untuk berdiri. Tangan besar yang keras dengan jari-jari mantap tersebut. Berlabuh di salah satu tubuh Hyukjae. Bahkan tangan itu kini bergerak meremas dengan nikmat, membuat Hyukjae tak sadar mengeluarkan suara aneh yang membuatnya tambah horror dan gelisah.

Suara indah yang merdu itu terdengar. Melumpuhkan semua saraf Hyukjae beberapa saat.

"Oh wow, bokongmu indah sekali."

 **.**

 **.**

Sejujurnya, Hyukjae tak pernah tahu kenapa dia bisa-bisanya kepincut dengan lelaki yang mengucapkan kalimat pertama padanya mesum sekali. Mana ada lelaki yang langsung mengomentari bokong Hyukjae. Hyukjae tahu pantatnya ini sexy dan _remasable_. Tapi, harga dirinya serasa dimuntahkan dari kawah gunung dan tertelan lautan hitam terus mengendap di dasar samudera.

Hyukjae merasa dilecehkan kala itu. Ia bahkan berteriak menjerit dan menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki tersebut dengan kata-kata mesum berkali-kali.

Bukannya malah ketakutan, lelaki tersebut seperti anjing yang patuh. Memayungi Hyukjae dari belakang. Mengikuti Hyukjae pulang sambil berjalan kaki. Dia takut tubuh Hyukjae menggigil diguyur hujan, karena itu dia memayungi Hyukjae sepanjang jalan. Tapi, yang membuat Hyukjae risih, lelaki itu berjalan terlalu dekat dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae berkali-kali nyaris terjatuh, tapi selalu ditahan lelaki itu.

Meski sepanjang jalan Hyukjae sudah mengumpatinya dengan kalimat bersahaja(?). Jangan tanyakan cara mengumpat bersahaja itu seperti apa. Hanya Hyukjae dan Tuhan yang tahu. Tapi lelaki itu malah memasang senyuman lebar. Menatap Hyukjae lama, sampai tampak seperti jarang berkedip. Dia juga mengikuti setiap gerik Hyukjae dengan riang.

Oh. Hyukjae memancing lelaki bodoh ternyata.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian sore itu, malamnya Hyukjae berdiri di depan kaca. Ia mengenakan kaus lengan buntung dan celana training pendek yang ukuran pendeknya hampir menyerupai celana gemes.

Hyukjae bergaya di depan cermin. Lalu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pantulan pantatnya.

Sungguh, tanpa di remas pun orang akan tahu kalau pantat Hyukjae itu tepos. Flat. Datar. Kurang montok. Kurang sintal. Terus kenapa bisa lelaki tadi mengatakan bokongnya indah sekali.

Pipi Hyukjae merona antara malu dan menahan amarah. Dasar lelaki kurang ajar. Beraninya meremas-remas aset berharga Hyukjae. Baba Hangeng saja tak pernah sentuh-sentuh pantat Hyukjae saat sudah besar. Terus, orang asing yang tampan itu memuji dan meremas-remas semaunya.

Duh, kalau tidak tampan pasti Hyukjae lapor polisi seperti kejadian di bus dulu. Hyukjae pilih kasih memang dengan orang ganteng.

Tangan Hyukjae bergerak menangkup bongkahan pipi pantatnya. Ia meremasnya pelan. Kenapa rasa remasannya tak semenakjubkan saat tangan lelaki tadi yang bergerak. Hyukjae sampai habis kontrol dan bersuara aneh. Hyukjae kan malu.

Remas lagi.

Remas sekali lagi.

Remas sekali lagi dan lagi.

Remas sekali lagi dan lagi dan lagi blablabla.

Hyukjae capek sendiri ih. Pantatnya saja kalah montok dengan pantatnya Kyuhyun, adiknya. Huhu. Apalagi bersanding dengan Nicky Minaj. Hyukjae mah lewat.

Apasih yang dilihat lelaki itu dari bokongnya? Mengernyit bingung, Hyukjae berpikir keras. Ah capek, semenit aja lah berpikirnya. Kelamaan berpikir nanti bisa bikin kerutan. Kata Mama kerutan itu jelek.

Tak apa-apa, yang penting bagi lelaki tadi bokong Hyukjae indah sekali.

Tuh kan, Hyukjae tersipu malu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Lee Donghae. Seorang dari keluarga Lee. Dia bukan sembarang keluarga Lee ternyata. Keluarga Lee yang Hyukjae maksud ini yang merupakan keturunan bangsawan. Masih ada darah kerajaan Korea Selatan mengalir di keluarganya.

Wajahnya tampan. Bibirnya tipis. Senyumnya menawan. Umur dua puluh tiga tahun saat mereka baru kenal. Mahasiswa semester sebelas. Dia belum menyelesaikan skripsinya karena malas katanya, masih mencari motivasi hidup.

Hyukjae tak suka lelaki malas, karena itu Hyukjae berceloteh panjang lebar tentang Babanya yang sangat rajin dan baik hati. Dia ingin seorang pendamping seperti itu. Karena nanti kalau Hyukjae sudah menikah, dia mau leha-leha sambil makan es krim berbubuhkan emas. Biar suaminya yang kerja keras dan rajin cari uang.

Donghae yang mendengarnya membulatkan tekad untuk rajin kuliah setelah ini. Cepat-cepat merampungkan skripsi karena ia sudah menemukan motivasinya.

Apalagi kalau bukan Hyukjae―err bokong Hyukjae yang indah maksudnya.

Kembali ke masa lalu, saat Hyukjae dikejar-kejar oleh Donghae. Waktu masih masa pe-de-ka-te.

Hyukjae dan Donghae sering ketemuan di _cafe._ Makan siang kalau tidak makan sore bersama. Meski terkadang Donghae harus nyuri-nyuri waktu, antara mengerjakan skripsi dan bertemu Hyukjae.

"Aku mau pulang saja," seru Hyukjae sambil manyun.

Donghae yang berada disampingnya segera kepanasan. "Jangan-jangan, sayang disini saja," tahannya.

Hyukjae semakin manyun.

"Es krimnya kan belum habis. Sayang juga belum nyicip cake ini, kan? Ini enak sekali sayang."

Sayang-sayang. Sejak kapan mereka pacaran. Donghae sudah lancang sekali memanggilnya sayang. Ia juga sih, Hyukjae tak pernah mengomel secara langsung kalau dipanggil sayang. Kan enak tuh ada yang manggil sayang, ada yang ngelus-elus kalau Hyukjae capek. Tapi, kan Donghae sama dia belum pacaran. Hyukjae rasanya sebal.

"Gimana aku mau makan es krim kalau tangan kamu kegatelan mulu. Itu geli, Donghaeeee," rutuknya sebal.

Donghae salah tingkah. Dia sadar sedari tadi tangannya berlabuh kemana. Aduh, tangan nakal. Tak bisa sekali jauh-jauh dari rumah―eh. Maksudnya tak bisa jauh dari Hyukjae. Suka sekali tangannya bergerilya ke tubuh bawah Hyukjae.

"Maafin aku sayang. Tanganku sih yang salah," tutur Donghae sambil menepuk tangannya sendiri.

Hyukjae melotot.

"Nggak aku maafin. Aku ngambek," katanya sambil memajukan bibirnya lagi.

"Jangan ngambek dong sayang. Ya ya ya?"

Hyukjae menggeleng mutlak. "Pokoknya aku ngambek. Nanti aku bilang sama Mama kalau kamu ngajakin kencan terus tangan kamu nakal. Biar Baba sama Mama ngamuk, nanti tangan kamu digilas di _microwave_ biar kayak roti pangang," ancamnya mengerikan.

Hubungan pedekate mereka itu _backstreet._ Jangan bilang sama Mama Babanya Hyukjae ya. Rahasiain pokoknya.

Donghae segera mengatupkan tangan di depan dada memohon ampun pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae masih bertingkah sok jual mahal kata maaf. Padahal di dalam hati ia terkikik melihat Donghae bersikap seperti ini. Donghae itu sudah luluh pada Hyukjae, tak bisa dimarahin sedikit pasti langsung kalang kabut.

Nah, seperti itulah gambaran pe-de-ka-te mereka. Tampak seperti pasangan absurd kan? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa mereka berjodoh saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu, bulan ketiga masa pedekate. Hyukjae pergi berenang dengan Donghae. Calon pacarnya itu sangat tampan mengenakan _swimming trunk_ pendek berwarna hitam. Hyukjae tak mau kalah ia mengunakan yang hampir sama tapi warnanya menantang, kuning. Warna kesukaan Hyukjae seperti lagu _Cold Play_.

"Sini sayang, kita renang di kolam itu saja ya. Nggak terlalu dalam," ajak Donghae sambil menggiring Hyukjae. Cara menggiringnya itu fenomenal ya. Tangannya melingkar di pantat Hyukjae. Sambil sesekali remas dikit.

Donghae mesum selalu. Hyukjae cuek menahan geli.

"Donghae panas. Aku mau duduk cantik di bawah payung dulu pokoknya," keluh Hyukjae sambil kipas-kipas wajahnya.

Donghae mengangguk. Menuntun Hyukjae untuk berteduh di bawah payung. Ia duduk dulu, baru menarik tubuh Hyukjae untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Semenjak mereka pedekate, Hyukjae takkan merasakan kursi selain pangkuan Donghae. Kata Donghae haram duduk di kursi. Itu modus sumpah -_-

Hyukjae duduk miring di pangkuannya. Donghae senyam-senyum bahagia. Dia jarang bertemu Hyukjae dihari weekday. Paling bertemu lewat video call saja. Karena Hyukjae menyuruhnya mengerjakan skripsi. Saat weekend lah mereka baru bertemu.

"Kangen sayang," sendunya sambil peluk-peluk.

Aduh aduh, Hyukjae mau mengelak tapi pelukan Donghae enak. Gimana dong? Balas aja ya? Kan kasihan udah dipeluk. Peluk balik deh.

"Kamu cepet lulus deh. Biar kita bisa jalan terus," bujuk Hyukjae.

Donghae menatapnya penuh haru. "Iya sayang. Kamu sabar ya. Sebentar lagi semua waktuku hanya milikmu. Aku akan putus dengan skripsi, demi kamu," gombalnya tak jelas.

Hyukjae berbunga.

"Gitu dong."

"Tunggu aku lulus dan dapat kerja ya sayang. Biar aku bisa melamarmu pada Ibu Bapakmu," lanjut lagi nih gombalan.

"Ih Donghaeeee. Aku manggilnya itu Mama sama Baba. Ibu Bapak siapa coba yang anaknya mau kamu lamar," rengek Hyukjae kesal.

"Aduh aduh. Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu sayang. Nanti aku melamarmu pada Mama Babamu," Donghae kedip kedip.

Kelilipan mungkin?

"Ih, gombaaaaal," celetuk Hyukjae.

"Beneran sayang, serius. Demi bokong kamu yang indah sekali," yakin Donghae.

Hyukjae tersipu. Menonjok bahu Donghae. Donghae meringis. Oooppps. Terlalu keras ternyata.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae banyak yang suka. Selama masa pedekate Hyukjae menyadari hal itu. Banyak cewek genit yang naksir Donghae ternyata. Bumper mereka juga wow sekali. Penuh dan bulat. Bokong Hyukjae kalah.

Tapi, dimata Donghae. Bokong Hyukjae paling indah. Hyukjae kan senang.

Awalnya Hyukjae biasa saja. Malah berbunga-bunga karena ada lelaki ganteng yang naksir bokongnya -_-

Tapi, lama kelamaan hati lelaki mana yang mau disukai karena alasan seperti itu? Sebagai seorang lelaki yang sensitif serta cowok _botty_ , Hyukjae pun didera rasa gelisah.

Waktu itu masa pacaran bulan pertama.

Hyukjae berpose antusias. Biang lala di dekat komplek rumahnya yang besar ini lagi menjadi trend di sosmed. Banyak anak alay yang berfoto _selfie_ disana. Hyukjae tak mau kalah pokoknya.

Dia mengedipkan mata. Mengangkat satu kakinya ke udara. Berpose imut sekali. Tak jauh darinya, Donghae memegang DSLR-nya. Mengabadikan Hyukjae lewat lensanya.

"Kamu gerak aja sayang. Aku ambil yang candid ya. Rileks aja, biar aku yang cari angle bagus," titahnya.

Hyukjae mengiyakan. Dia berjalan sesekali sambil berhenti untuk berpose natural. Rasanya Hyukjae senang, semenjak ada Donghae. Hyukjae bisa merengek dan menyuruhnya ina inu. Manut sekali. Jadi sayang deh.

Pegal juga ternyata. Selama setengah jam Hyukjae putar-putar. Ia sedikit merunduk. Menaruh tangannya di pinggang. Hyukjae berdiri tak jauh membelakangi Donghae.

Ugh, Hyukjae haus.

"Haeeeeee, aku mau minum," rengeknya pada ke-ka-sih. Donghae sama Hyukjae sekarang pacaran lho. Donghae sayangnya Hyukjae. Hyukjae sayangnya Donghae pokoknya.

"Bentar sayang. Ini di tas udah aku siapin," Donghae itu pacar siaga. Hyukjae makin sayang pokoknya.

Dia mendekati Hyukjae setelah mengeluarkan wadah minumnya.

"Minum pelan-pelan ya sayang," ucapnya perhatian. Biasa, tangan Donghae sudah nangkring dirumahnya. Dimana lagi kalau bukan pantat Hyukjae yang kenyal tapi datar.

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil meneguk minumnya.

"Mana kasih lihat fotonya? Bagus nggak?"

Donghae merentangkan tangan kanannya. Memberi _gesture_ pada Hyukjae untuk meringsut di pelukannya.

Hyukjae jual mahal sedetik, tapi beringsut dengan manja ke pelukan kekasihnya.

Hyukjae menatap lensa kamera tersebut. Layar lensa kamera yang kecil kini tengah menampilkan gambar yang dijepret Donghae.

Gambar terakhir.

Foto celana gemes yang dikenakan Hyukjae yang berwarna kuning seperti lagu _Cold Play_.

Gambar sebelumnya.

Foto celana gemes yang dikenakan Hyukjae yang berwarna kuning seperti lagu _Cold Play_ tapi di zoom.

Gambar sebelumnya lagi.

Foto celana gemes yang dikenakan Hyukjae yang berwarna kuning seperti lagu _Cold Play_ tapi di zoom di bagian pantat.

Sebelum-sebelum-sebelumnya.

Semuanya hanya jepretan pantat Hyukjae yang terbalut celana gemes. Hyukjae melotot ngeri. Mana gambar bianglala dan wajah manisnya?

Manyun.

"Donghae jeleeeeeek, kenapa semuanya gambar bokongkuuuuu," marahnya. Memberontak minta dilepas dari pelukan Donghae.

"Aduh sayang, aku nggak fokus kalau lihat itu kamu," Donghae ngeles.

"Aku ngambek," ancam Hyukjae.

"Jangan ngambek sayaaaang."

"Aku ngambek. Titik."

"Sayaaaaaaaaaang, maaf."

"Pokoknya aku ngambek. Aku mau pulang."

"Sayaaang, jangan marah. Maafin aku. Jangan pergi sayang," bujuk Donghae saat Hyukjae sudah menghentakkan kaki kesal.

"Donghae antar aku pulang. Setelah sampai rumah pokoknya aku ngambek. Kita marahan dulu. Donghae jangan telpon-telpon aku. Aku lagi ngambek."

Setelah itu terdengar bujukan Donghae yang panjang. Dia memohon-mohon pada kekasihnya. Hyukjae baru hilang ngambeknya setelah di elus-elus dan dikecup sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae itu punya keunikan atau keanehan?

Dia itu ass addict. You know ass, rite?

A-s-s.

Kalau dibahasa Indonesia-kan itu bokong atau pantat. Donghae menggilai pantat orang lain. Jika pepatah mengatakan dari mata turun ke hati. Bagi Donghae dari pantat turun ke hati. Ugh, kenapa terdengar mengerikan seperti ini.

Isi folder smartphonenya kebanyakan foto Hyukjae. Atau lebih tepatnya bokong indah Hyukjae yang terbalut celana gemes. Kekasihnya itu marah-marah, maunya Donghae memasang foto Hyukjae dan dia pas lagi peluk-pelukan. Bukan foto bokong Hyukjae terus. Hyukjae kan sedih.

"Donghae pilih aku apa bokongku," terang Hyukjae suatu ketika. Hatinya terluka kalau seperti ini terus.

"Sayaaaang. Kamu ngomong apasih?"

"Habisnya, aku ngerasa Donghae lebih sayang keini," Hyukjae menepuk pantatnya. "Daripada aku," lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hyukjae kan sedih.

Donghae menggiringnya dalam pelukan.

"Aku sayang kamu sayang. Kamu atau bokongmu kan sepaket. Karena pantat ini, kita bahkan bisa bertemu dan jatuh cinta," tepukan pelan hinggap di pipi pantat Hyukjae.

"Haeeee..."

"Hyukkie..."

Adegan pandang memandang yang dramatis pun terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Jika boleh jujur. Hyukjae tak mengelak jika Donghae dan dia dikatakan sebagai pasangan yang aneh. Hyukjae yang manis manja dan suka ngambekan itu dipadukan dengan Donghae yang mesum tapi penyayang dan penyabar.

Banyak orang yang sangsi mereka bisa pacaran lebih dari satu bulan. Mama dan Baba Hyukjae sempat mencak-mencak saat hubungan mereka ketahuan. Tapi, karena pacar Hyukjae itu Donghae mahasiswa lulusan hukum yang tampak berkharisma di depan mereka. Ortu Hyukjae akhirnya mendukung.

Donghae itu beda loh kalau tidak bersama Hyukjae. Dia lebih cuek dengan dunianya. Tapi, bisa aneh bin mesum seperti itu sejak kenal Hyukjae. Donghae senyum-senyum bodoh kalau Hyukjae sudah banyak mau. Katanya, sifat manja Hyukjae itu seperti suntikan energi bagi Donghae. Sedangkan sifat penyayang Donghae itu seperti suntikan energi pula bagi Hyukjae.

Donghae saja mau bersabar dengan tingkah manjanya. Maka dari itu, Hyukjae pun bersabar dengan kemesuman Donghae pada pantatnya.

Rahasia ya?

Pokoknya jangan cerita-cerita. Meski Donghae suka remas-remas. Donghae tak pernah berlaku tak sopan pada pantat Hyukjae. Hyukjae kan jadi tambah sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

Masa sekarang. Waktu tiga tahun Donghae pacaran dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sudah lulus sekolah, sekarang kuliah semester lima mengambil ilmu komunikasi. Sedangkan, Donghae sudah menjadi pengacara muda. Banyak job, terkenal, dan minim waktu bersama Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sering marah. Dia pengen seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Pacaran, sayang-sayangan. Apalagi adiknya si Kyuhyun itu aja sekarang punya pacar. Tiap malam suka apel. Kan Hyukjae sedih jarang diapelin Donghae.

Selain itu.

Semenjak tiga tahun pacaran. Donghae nggak pernah bertindak sampai ke itu. Tahu itu, kan?

Padahal, kata teman-teman Hyukjae punya pacar itu enak. Bisa diajak main petak umpet di kamar. Tapi, Donghae nggak pernah ngajakin. Paling banter elus-elus celana Hyukjae. Sampai rasanya Hyukjae kebal diremas-remas Donghae.

Kan Hyukjae pengen kayak teman-teman. Dia merasa udah gede untuk melakukan hal-hal begitu. Tapi, Donghae nggak pernah ngajakin. Masa Hyukjae yang harus ngajakin. Ih, Hyukjae kan _botty_ cantik yang sensitif, _No way_ dia genit-genit minta digituin.

Sayangnya, Sungmin itu tukang kompor. Ingat sahabat Hyukjae yang pernah membelikan koin kesayangan yang katanya pernah dicium sama Choi Siwon. Sungmin itu suka genit-genitan sama pacarnya. Masa dia ember gitu ke Hyukjae. suka cerita-cerita kalau digituin enak. Dasar tukang pamer.

Mana dia suka ngeledekin Hyukjae, kali aja Donghae udah nggak sayang, makanya nggak ada niat gituin Hyukjae.

Kan Hyukjae sedih.

Hyukjae takut kalau kata Sungmin itu beneran. Terus kalau Donghae bosen dan nggak sayang lagi sama Hyukjae dan bokongnya. Hyukjae sama siapa?

Huhuhu

Pokoknya Hyukjae harus bertindak. Dia memantapkan diri untuk menggoda pacarnya.

Hyukjae kelimpungan. Pake celana gemes warna kuning seperti lagu _Cold Play_ sudah biasa. Donghae sering banget lihat Hyukjae pake celana begitu.

Terus Hyukjae pake apa dong?

Si manis manja pun berpikir keras. Sebelumnya ia mengoleskan krim anti kerutan dulu di wajah biar abis mikir Hyukjae nggak kerutan -_-

Setelah muter-muter browsing di internet. Hyukjae memutuskan menggunakan aset berharganya untuk menggoda Donghae. Apalagi kalau bukan bokong datar Hyukjae yang indah sekali. Kencang dan _remasable_ meski tipis. Nggak papa-nggak montok, yang penting indah. Soalnya sering Hyukjae kasih lulur _green tea_ campur madu biar kencang.

Berbekal menonton video yang membuat Hyukjae merona gemas. Hyukjae meyakinkan diri untuk melakukannya. Dua hari lagi itu _weekend_. Kesempatan Hyukjae bisa melancarkan misi sekaligus melepas kangennya pada Donghae.

Dia sebenarnya pingin sekali bolos kuliah hari ini dan main ke kantor Donghae. Tapi, pasti Donghae bakal ngambek. Nggak mau diajak omong kalau Hyukjae bolos. Ngambeknya Donghae itu menyebalkan. Hyukjae tak suka. Soalnya, kalau Donghae ngambek tidak ada yang ngelus-elus Hyukjae penuh sayang. Kan kalau digituin Hyukjae sedih.

Waktu dua hari ini pun Hyukjae habiskan buat kuliah dan menonton video. Dia gatal dan panas sendiri selama menonton video. Aduh, sebenarnya Hyukjae ngeri sih. Kok di video si itu yang cowok bottynya pada ngerang sakit gitu ya. Nakutin sumpah.

Wajahnya ada yang kek nahan pup sakit banget pasti ya. Tapi, lama-lama mereka kek kucing dikasih ikan. Mengeluarkan suara aneh dan berisik. Wajahnya jadi keenakan. Hyukjae merasa cowok-cowok botty itu punya kepribadian ganda. Diawal teriak-teriak stop, kebelakang minta lagi. Ugh.

Apa nanti kalau dia sama Donghae, Hyukjae bakal minta stop juga ya? Apa bakal sesakit itu? Bayanginnya Hyukjae ngeri sendiri. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Coba deh, masa lubang sekecil dan tersembunyi diantara aset berharganya itu bakal digempur sama adeknya Donghae.

Arrrgggggh

Hyukjae menutup mata. Menepis bayangan tersebut tapi tak bisa lenyap. Sebenarnya Hyukjae takut. Tapi tapi. Kalau Donghae sama dia nggak begituan, terus nanti Donghae benar-benar bosan sama Hyukjae. Hyukjae ditinggalin. Hyukjae jauh lebih sakit deh dibanding saat adeknya Donghae menggempurnya.

Sudah, Hyukjae coba iklhas menerima keadaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari sudah berlalu begitu cepat. Hyukjae deg-degan. Ia sudah menelpon Donghae untuk menjemputnya ke rumah Donghae. Hyukjae sudah minta izin sama Mama dan Babanya untuk menginap. Mamanya mengizinkan dengan senang hati. Malahan membantu Hyukjae packing barang-barang. Entahlah apa saja yang dipacking, untuk acara menginap satu malamnya Hyukjae sampai menggunakan koper mini.

Baba lain cerita. Hangeng sangat menolak untuk memberi izin. Anak kesayangannya itu tidak diperbolehkan tidur selain di rumahnya. Baba Hangeng sempat bersikeras rencana Hyukjae tergagalkan. Tapi, ketika Mama Hyukjae yang galak dan manja itu sudah ketus dan melempar tatapan ngeri. Baba Hangeng akhirnya luluh. Habis Mama Hyukjae mengancam akan pulang ke rumah orang tua kalau Hyukjae tak diizinkan pergi.

Benar-benar dramatis sekali. Baba Hangeng bersidekap di samping Hyukjae. Mata kecilnya melotot pada Donghae yang baru turun dari Lexusnya. Donghae mengambil alih koper milik Hyukjae dan menaruhnya di bagasi.

Hyukjae menarik ujung kemeja Babanya, sehingga Babanya itu mengendurkan lengan. Membiarkan anak sulungnya memeluk lengannya. Mata bulat Hyukjae mengedip imut pada Babanya.

"Baba jangan marah. Aku nggak papa kok. Cuman mau nginap di rumah Donghae. Dia bisa jagain aku kok," ucapnya.

"Kalau Donghae macam-macam, langsung telpon Baba. Oke?" terang Babanya.

Hyukjae menahan nafas. Takut kalau rencananya tercium Babanya. Donghae memang tak akan macam-macam, tapi Hyukjae yang mau macam-macam. Dia pun berjinjit mencium pipi Babanya. Kemudian memalingkan badan dan mencium Mamanya yang tengah berbincang kecil dengan Donghae.

Donghae berpamitan. Menggiringnya ke jok penumpang. Hyukjae melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hati-hati bayiku sayang," Mama Heechul berteriak. Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibir saat panggilan menggelikan itu terdengar.

Selama perjalanan, Hyukjae tidak berlaku macam-macam. Dia hanya duduk cantik dengan kaki menyilang membuat celana gemesnya itu semakin naik ke pangkal paha.

Hyukjae melirik Donghae yang menyetir. Sesekali Donghae mengusap tangan Hyukjae dan melempar senyum.

Tuhan, Hyukjae jadi semakin cinta saat Donghae ikut menyanyikan lagu _Cold Play_ berjudul _Yellow_ yang tengah diputar di mobilnya.

 _Look at the star_

 _Look how they shine for you_

 _And everything you do_

 _Yeah, they were all yellow_

 _I came along_

 _I wrote a song for you_

 _And all the things you do_

 _And it was called yellow_

Donghae dengan penuh cinta menyanyikannya. Meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menggengamnya. Suara merdu Donghae terdengar lagi.

 _Your skin_

 _Oh yeah your skin and bones_

 _Turn into something beautiful_

 _You know you know I love you so_

 _You know I love you so_

Sesekali Donghae menatapnya mesra saat liriknya merujuk ke 'kamu'. Seolah Donghae tengah menyanyikan lagu itu spesial untuk Hyukjae. Tuh kan, Hyukjae jadi meleleh. Bersama Donghae, Hyukjae seakan bisa menatap masa depannya. Meski ia manja dan menyebalkan, Donghae masih saja bertahan. Hyukjae semakin membulatkan tekat untuk menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada Donghae.

"Sayang ingin apa? Es krim? Atau makanan lain? Mumpung kita masih di jalan, bisa sekalian mampir," Donghae menawarkan.

Hyukjae biasanya akan menjawab panjang menyebutkan list hal yang diinginkan. Tapi, pacar cantiknya itu menggelengkan kepala dengan anggun.

"Nggak usah Hae, aku ingin cepat sampai ke rumahmu."

Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Ia mengambil jemari Hyukjae. Menggenggamnya untuk ia kecup.

Tak lama mereka sampai. Hyukjae sudah duduk cantik di sofa Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae menarik koper milik pacarnya.

"Kamu bisa pilih kamar sendiri sayang. Mau tidur dimana?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae menunjuk lantai atas. Dimana kamar Donghae terletak. Ia menahan pipinya semakin memerah.

Donghae menatapnya takjub dan heran. "Di atas? Kamu yakin?"

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap. "Iya, aku mau ranjang yang empuk dan besaaaar."

Donghae mengiyakan. Ia menuntun Hyukjae di sampingnya. Melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Hyukjae terlalu rendah. Seperti biasa, tahu kan dimana telapak tangan Donghae berakhir. Menempel di atas bokong Hyukjae yang tertutup celana gemes pokoknya.

Hyukjae segara melemparkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk itu. Ia merentangkan tangannya.

"Nyamaaaan," katanya.

Donghae tersenyum kecil menatap kelakuan imut pacarnya. "Kamu mau langsung bobo, sayang? Nggak mau makan atau nonton film dulu?"

"Aku mau tiduran dulu. Kopernya letakin di _closet_ ya Hae. Terus Hae cepatan kesini," serunya. Hyukjae menahan debaran jantungnya yang begitu kencang.

Selagi Donghae masuk ke _walk in closet_ -nya. Hyukjae menenangkan dirinya. Dia duduk sambil menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjang. Tidak ada waktu lain, Hyukjae segara bergerak menuju kamar mandi Donghae.

Hyukjae menurunkan resleting jaket yang ia kenakan. Jaket besar itu sedari tadi menyembunyikan baju yang ia kenakan di dalam. Hyukjae mengenakan _loose tank top_ yang cukup panjang, sekitar dua jengkal di bawah pinggang. Berwarna putih, dengan tali yang tipis. Membuat bahu Hyukjae yang mulus tak tertutupi. Setelah itu, dia menurunkan resleting celna gemesnya. Membiarkan kaki kurus dan putihnya telanjang.

Dia melirik tampilannya pada cermin wastafel. _Loose tank top_ terlihat sexy. Serta kakinya yang telanjang, seolah Hyukjae tak mengenakan celana apapun. Apa ia lepaskan sekalian ya?

Memegang ujung celana dalamnya yang berbahan katun. Hyukjae pun menurunkannya juga. Tubuh bawahnya benar-benar bebas dari apapun. Tak akan menutupi aset Hyukjae yang berharga.

Hyukjae membalikkan badan. Mengecek kondisi pantatnya yang seikit menyembul, _loose tank top-_ nyanyaris tak menutupi semua bagian pantat Hyukjae ketika Hyukjae bergerak. Dia merasa seperti lelaki kegatelan dengan baju seperti ini.

Di depan wastafel, Hyukjae menghidupkan keran. Membasuh wajahnya dan membiarkan aliran air itu menuruni lehernya. Hyukjae tampak _fresh_ dan _fuckable_.

Tarik. Hembuskan. Tarik. Hembuskan.

Hyukjae menghela nafas lagi. Sebelum tangannya memegang grendel pintu untuk membukanya.

Kepala Hyukjae menyembul duluan. Ia mendapati pacar gantengnya tengah duduk di ranjang. Tersenyum begitu melihat Hyukjae.

"Sayang, katanya mau tiduran," ucap Donghae sambil menepuk ranjangnya.

Hyukjae merona hebat. Dia pasti bisa. Cukup jadi dirinya sendiri kok. Donghae takkan menolaknya.

Pelan-pelan, tubuh Hyukjae tertampil. Tak lagi bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Pupil Donghae tiba-tiba membesar melihat pacarnya. Dia meneguk ludah agak gugup. Seingatnya tadi Hyukjae mengenakan celana gemas dan jaket besar. Sekarang, pakaiannya benar-benar menggoda. Dalam hati Donghae sibuk bertanya apa Hyukjae tak mengenakan apa-apa dibalik tank top itu?

"Sayang..."

Donghae melotot takjub. Terlalu terkaget saat pacarnya sudah didekatnya. Hyukjae duduk di pangkuannya seperti biasa. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Donghae deg-degan dengan nafas memburu.

Sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut tengah duduk di atasnya. Tangan Donghae agak gemetar saat melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang kekasihnya. Hyukjae benar-benar tak mengenakan apapun di balik bajunya ini.

Donghae kepanasan.

Lengan Hyukjae melingkari lehernya. Pacarnya itu menelengkan kepala, memasang wajah imut menggemaskan.

"Haeeee..."

"Iya sayang?"

Hyukjae menyerukkan kepalanya. Dia mengusapkan pipinya pada wajah Donghae seperti kucing yang menggemaskan.

"Haeeeee..."

Lagi-lagi namanya terucap dengan suara begitu merdu dan lembut.

Donghae menelan ludah. Badannya seakan menggigil menahan panas yang penuh gairah. Adik Donghae yang masih tersembunyi di dalam sarang seolah tengah meloncat-loncat girang. Pantat Hyukjae yang selama ini selalu ia remas. Tak pernah ia sentuh tanpa ada penghalang berupa kain celana.

Saat ini, bokong indah sekali itu telanjang. Bisa tersentuh, di remas-remas sampai Donghae gemas. Tapi, tangan Donghae tak berani melakukannya. Dia harus menahan diri.

Usapan pipi Hyukjae kini berubah menjadi hujan kecupan di wajah Donghae. Donghae semakin kepanasan. Suara erangan lolos dari bibirnya.

Bibir gemuk yang merah itu mendekat kearahnya. Sebelum Donghae mampu mengelak, Hyukjae sudah menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

Ketika bibir mereka bertemu, baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae merasakan getaran listrik yang mengaliri tubuh. Apalagi saat bibir Hyukjae melumat bibirnya perlahan. Donghae mengerang nikmat. Dia membalas lumatan tersebut. Melumat bibir gemuk yang sangat menggoda Donghae dengan terburu-buru. Ciuman yang diawali Hyukjae itu, kini berbalik menjadi ciuman Donghae yang menuntut.

Lidah Donghae menjilat bibir Hyukjae. mebasahi bibir kekasihnya itu dengan saliva, sebelum Hyukja membuka bibirnya. Bibir bawah Hyukjae tengah Donghae hisap dan kulum dengan keras.

Pacarnya itu mengerang nikmat. Tubuh Hyukjae bergerak gelisah, membuat Donghae ikut mengerang. Bokong telanjang Hyukjae tengah menduduki adiknya yang terbangun.

Lidah Donghae menyelip masuk setelah dia selesai mengulum bibir kekasihnya. Lidah mereka bergulat di dalam mulut Hyukjae. Hyukjae pasrah ketika lidah Donghae menyentuh bagian sensitif di dalam mulutnya yang semakin membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Jemari Hyukjae bergerak tak jelas. Ia meremas rambut belakang Donghae setiap kekasihnya itu menekan titik sensitif di dalam mulutnya. Lidah Donghae bergerak cepat, menyesap lidahnya dan sesekali saling mengait.

Suara rintihan dan erangan terdengar dari Hyukjae. Donghae semakin aktif mencumbui dirinya. Ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Melemaskan tubuh Hyukjae tapi membuat Hyukjae keenakan dan ketagihan. Seakan mengambil paksa nafas Hyukjae, karena ia merasakan sesak tak teraliri udara.

Donghae menarik kepalanya menjauh dari kekasihnya. Membiarkan Hyukjae menarik nafas. Menatap Hyukjae yang terengah-engah dengan air liur yang basah menggenang di dagunya. Pandangan yang sangat erotis.

Donghae memajukan lagi kepalanya. Sekarang sasaran kulumannya adalah bibir atas Hyukjae. tangan Hyukjae meremas rambut Donghae lagi. Lidah Donghae kembali menginvasi mulutnya. Menjajah pertahanan Hyukjae yang semakin lemas.

Dia membiarkan suara erangan itu terdengar. Pasrah dengan ciuman kedua Donghae yang semakin menuntut. Melemaskan persendian ototnya. Bahkan jari-jari kaki Hyukjae terasa geli dan menggerut.

Ciuman kedua terelpas. Senyuman yang tampan tampak di wajah Donghae. Kekaishnya itu mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Sayang," ucap Donghae menghujani bibir Hyukjae dengan kecupan.

Hyukjae bagai dibawa terbang ke langit-langit. Suara Donghae yang serak dan menggoda telinganya itu membuat Hyukjae semakin memberanikan diri.

Tangan Hyukjae diletakkan di atas tangannya. Tangan halus itu meraih tangan besar Donghae, meletakkannya di atas adik kecil Hyukjae yang bebas. Donghae membatu saat Hyukjae tak hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Pacarnya itu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Sentuh aku," bisik Hyukjae dengan suara mendesah.

Iris mata Donghae menggelap. Dia tengah bergulat dengan nafsu dan akal pikirnya.

"Haeee, sentuh aku," rengek pacarnya dengan nada gemas.

Ya Tuhan, suara Hyukjae yang menggoda iman. Donghae harus bisa menjaga diri. Tangan Donghae gemetar ingin meremas adik kecil milik pacarnya. Adik kecil yang imut lucu-lucu itu sudah tersentuh, tinggal menangkupkan jemarinya, Donghae sudah bisa dikatakan meremas dan pasti akan membuat Hyukjae menggelinjang keenakan.

Akan tetapi...

Saat memandang wajah Hyukjae yang penuh nafsu. Donghae menatap wajah itu. Menatap manik kekasihnya yang indah seindah batu pualam.

Donghae dihantam kenyataan. Ia pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri satu hal. Donghae akan menjaga kesucian Hyukjae dari siapapun, termasuk dirinya. Donghae sadar jika dirinya mesum. Lelaki yang selalu punya pikiran untuk memesumi pacarnya yang menggemaskan.

Tapi, selama ini itu hanya pikiran. Donghae tak pernah merealisasikannya dalam bentuk tindakan. Kecuali, remas-remas pada bokong indah sekali milik Hyukjae.

Sadar Donghae. Dia harus bisa melawan godaan terberat ini.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup kening Hyukjae dengan sayang. Nafasnya masih memburu, karena nafsu tengah menerjang-nerjang di dalam dirinya. Donghae membiarkan bibirnya yang bengkak mengecupi kening Hyukjae lama.

Dia ingin menenangkan diirnya. Mengunci nafsunya itu kembali ke dalam penjara di dalam dirinya. Donghae harus bisa memenuhi janjinya sendiri.

"Haeee, kenapa berhenti?" suara Hyukjae terdengar lebih berat dan menggoda.

Dongha menutup matanya. Ia harus bisa menahan diri. Tangannya yang masih berada di atas adik kecil Hyukjae, ia jauhkan. Dia letakkan di pinggang Hyukjae. Memeluk kekasihnya erat.

Hyukjae itu bisa menjadi racun, sekaligus obat bagi Donghae. Ia bisa meracuni Donghae untuk bertindak senonoh padanya seperti ini. Tapi, Hyukjae bisa menjadi obat untuk mengendalikan kewarasan Donghae agar tak mengedepankan nafsu.

Lagipula, dia cinta pada Hyukjae. Tulus. Nafsunya harus terkalahkan. Meski, ia bernafsu besar pada pacarnya. Tapi, cinta selalu berada di atas segalanya dibandingkan nafsu.

"Haee..."

Hyukjae terhenyak. Apakah Donghae menolaknya? Kenapa tangannya ditepis?  
ia masih duduk di pangkuan Donghae sih. Tapi, kenapa kekasihnya itu berhenti? Apa jangan-jangan Donghae tak berminat pada tubuh Hyukjae?

Lantas, apa itu di bawah bokong Hyukjae yang terasa begitu keras? Bukankah itu adik kecil Donghae?

Adik kecilnya bahkan bangun dan memberi salam suka cita. Kenapa Donghae berhenti? Air mata Hyukjae menitik saat panik menyelubunginya.

Tangan Donghae yang melingkari pinggangnya mengerat. Kecupan di dahi Hyukjae pun semakin dalam.

"Kenapa sayang?"

Hyukjae menangis.

Donghae yang mendengar suara isakan pacarnya terkaget. "Sayaaang."

Pelukan dua tubuh itu semakin erat. "Maafkan aku," bisik Donghae. Ia sudah menyakiti hati pacarnya.

Hyukjae menangis lagi. Suara isakannya sekarang semakin keras. Hyukjae merasa kotor. Hyukjae sudah merendahkan egonya untuk genit-genit pada Donghae. Tapi, kekasihnya itu menolaknya. Rasanya sakit sekali ditolak orang yang disayang.

"Tak seharusnya aku menyentuhmu seperti ini."

Hyukjae menangis lagi.

"Hyukjae, maagkan aku."

Suara permohonan maaf Donghae terucap berulang-ulang. Itu semakin menyakiti Hyukjae.

Hyukjae meletakkan tangannya di bahu Donghae. Menatap kekasihnya itu lama. Air mata menitik lagi.

"Apa aku tak membuatmu tergoda, Hae?" tanyanya putus asa.

Dia terisak lagi. "Kenapa kamu berhenti? Ciumanku buruk sekali, ya? Hae nggak suka? Hae mau meninggalkanku?"

Donghae terhenyak mendengarnya. Ternyata pacarnya panik. Hyukjae benar-benar meninginkannya. Donghae juga menginginkannya.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku."

"Kamu mau minta putus? Jangan putuskan aku Hae," Hyukjae merengek dengan mata sembap dan pipi basah. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae. Terisak di bahu pacarnya.

Hyukjae sungguh ketakutan jika Donghae benar-benar bosan dan meninggalkannya.

Donghae tersentak. Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Dia memberi wajtu untuk Hyukjae mereda tangisnya.

"Bisa dengarkan aku dan pandang wajahku? Sayang kumohon," pintanya.

Wajah Hyukjae terlihat cantik saat menangis. Tapi, Hyukjae lebih indah saat tersenyum. Donghae menangkup wajah pacarnya dengan satu tangan. Lengannya yang satu masih setia melingkari pinggang pacarnya.

"Apa dimataku kamu nggak melihat cinta disana?"

Manik saling bertatapan. Donghae bisa melihat dirinya bahagia di masa depan bersama Hyukjae di mata kekasihnya. Dia bisa melihat masa depan dengan bersama Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tak tahu menjawab apa.

"Aku cinta kamu sayang. Cintaku mengalahkan segalanya. Bahkan nafsuku padamu. Karena aku cinta, aku harus menjagamu. Bahkan dari diriku sendiri," lanjut Donghae.

Si manis manja terdiam mendengarkan. Masih memproses setiap kalimat Donghae.

"Kamu belum halal untuk aku sentuh seperti itu sayang. Aku sayang kamu, aku akan menunggu sampai kamu resmi menjadi milik aku. Jadi, biarkan saat-saat ini aku cuma bisa mengagumi dan meremasnya saja."

Bola mata Hyukjae berbinar.

"Sampai aku dan kamu disahkan sama Tuhan, sampai saat itu aku baru akan melakukan lebih sayang."

Hyukjae tersentuh.

Padahal ia berniat menyerahkan segalanya pada Donghae. Tapi kekasihnya itu menolak dengan halus. Karena Donghae menghargainya. Betapa beruntungnya Hyukjae. memiliki pacar seperti Donghae. Huhuhu

"Haeeeee..."

Hyukjae kesulitan untuk mengucapkan kalimat lain. Ia hanya ingin mendendangkan nama pacarnya dengan sayang.

"Iya sayang, aku cinta kamu juga kok," jawab Donghae.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepala sambil bersandar mesra pada pundak Donghae. Dia membiarkan pacar tampannya itu remas-remas pantatnya lagi. Mungkin sedikit merusak suasana romantis dan manis. Tapi tidak papa. Meski mereka tak bisa begituan, melanjutkan kegiatan panas yang membuat Hyukjae lemas. Yang penting Donghae sayang. Hyukjae dan Donghae akan menunggu sampai mereka nikah dulu. Nunggu Hyukjae halal.

Uh, lalala. Hyukjae suka lelaki seperti ini. Tambah cinta deh.

Remas-remasan masih berlanjut. Hyukjae tersneyum bahagia dalam pelukan Donghae. Ia mulai mengantuk saat Donghae menyanyikan lagu _Cold Play_ berjudul _Yellow_ di telinganya. Sampai, lagu itu terhenti digantikan kalimat ajakan Donghae.

"Eh, sayang. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan? Donghae kecil bahkan sangat antusias tadi. Kamu benar-benar menggoda sekali. Aku nggak tahan kalau mengingatnya. Bagaimana? Nggak papa kan, kalau aku mencicipimu sedikit. Kan _tester_ gitu. Biar tahu rasanya gimana, biar nanti pas nikah aku lebih jago gituin kamu. Ya udah ayuk," celoteh Donghae tiba-tiba tersenyum tampan dengan otak mesumnya mulai on lagi.

Hyukjae melotot horror. Bibirnya manyun.

Donghae tergelak. "Bercanda sayang. Jangan ngambek sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ceritanya gimana? Aneh bin ajaib kah? Semoga tertarik dan membuat kalian tersenyum.**

 **Review guys?**


End file.
